1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling a driving of a test device capable of testing a biochemical sample, and an analytic device for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to diagnose a disease in a patient, monitor the progress of disease, determine effects of medical treatment on the disease and determine a prognosis of the disease, a biological sample from the patient (e.g., blood or urine) is taken from the patient and subjected to testing and analysis.
In order to conveniently perform a variety of tests on a single sample at one time, a variety of sample test devices and a variety of analytic devices exist in the related art.
For example, in order to perform a biochemical test or an immune serum test on a patient's blood, a disc-type test device having a chamber which is pre-filled with a reagent used in such tests, has been developed. When a blood sample of a patient is introduced into the test device, and the test device is driven after being inserted into the analytic device, the blood sample flows into the chamber and reacts with the reagent. A result of the reaction is then analyzed by the analytic device using a spectroscopic analysis method.
Generally, if there is a error by tester (i.e., an operator of the test device), a faulty operation or other error occurs in the test device, the entire process is suspended and the test device must repeat the testing process again, starting from the initial step.